Freya and the company
by Minerva Nargles
Summary: Freya, a half-dwarf woman, joins Thorin Oakenshields company, wishing to help reclaim Erebor-the place where her father grew up. Follow Freya as she stumbles through the adventures, meets elves and, maybe, finds love. Warning: OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am already regretting this xD But I will be continuing this fic. However, the updates will be far inbetween because of the apprenticeship (I will update on weekends, probably). I am still unsure what to make of this fic-romance or no romance, that is the question. It contains an OC, half-dwarf woman (yes, cliche, I know xD). I am open to all suggestions :D Read and review. I will give you a cookie xD**

A knock sounded, surprising the dwarfs and one lone hobbit, and the old wizard smiled slightly, quickly hiding it by glancing down at the floor.

"Gandalf," Thorin, back straight and eyes dark, asked the wizard. "Have you called anyone else besides us here?"

"Indeed I did, my friend and for that, I must ask your forgiveness. Do not fret, this person is both trustworthy and a skilled fighter. Now, Master Baggins, please do open the door."

Bilbo, the Halfling-or a Hobbit, as his race was also known, nodded and went out of the living room, harsh words following him on his way to the door of his crowded home. It was, most certainly, another loud dwarf that will eat what little was left in the pantry.

"Are you Bilbo Baggins?" Asked the person, hood of her travelling cloak hiding her face. The person's voice was rough, a bit harsh but held a different tone to the men that came before. It was almost feminine. At his nod, the person continued. "Freya, at your service."

"At yours, too." Bilbo, confused, answered and moved to let her-for the person is indeed a woman-in. "Follow me."

The woman did not remove her hood just followed after him, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips when she heard male voices discussing. Freya could bet her right arm that Gandalf just informed the company of her.

"Hello." Freya said while lowering the hood of her cloak, revealing her face. With one sweep of her green eyes, she took the room in and each face that met her eyes committed to the memory.

Silence stretched and Freya contained herself from grinning at the slightly disapproving and surprised looks the men were sending her. She glanced at Gandalf the Grey and saw amusement in his brilliant blue eyes.

"Gandalf," she said, her voice betraying some of her amusement. "Will you not introduce me?"

"Ah, of course." The old man grinned and leaned on his staff before setting his eyes on Thorin. "This charming young lady..."

"Hardly a lady." Snorted Freya, her eyes twinkling.

"May I continue? Thank you." Gandalf, already exasperated, asked before continuing. "This young woman will be a part of our adventure. Her name is Freya. She is half-dwarf."

"She is still a woman. A woman has no place on as dangerous journey as this." A blond dwarf said, a small smirk on his face. "She will just be a liability. No offense, my lady."

"How strange that when someone says no offense, the words are still as insulting as ever." Freya replied. Her eyes were intense as flames from the fireplace flickered in them. "I am a bigger man than you will ever be, Master Dwarf. Do not assume about me when you, clearly, have yet to know me."

Again, silence fell after her words and Freya cocked her head to the right and stared at the KIng under the mountain. Black, curly, hair tumbled to the side as she did so. Blue met green in a staring contest, one trying to dominate the other. Freya knew that, no matter what, she is going with them. Her father was, after all, one of the dwarves from Erebor.

Thorin averted his eyes and took out a pipe, lighting it up. Smoke rose in the air and he started to sing. His voice was deep, rough and beautifully sorrowful. Freya could feel goosebumps as Thorin sang of The Lonely Mountain, Smaug and endless gold the dragon guarded.

Her green orbs never wavered from his form as he sang. Sadness seeped into her bones and her breathing slowed. She could feel the loss of home in her heart.

Smoke was thick and the air was solemn, the voices of the other dwarfs blending with that of Thorin.

Freya could see a King in the posture of Thorin, broad shoulders and strong, thick arms and straight back. She could imagine herself being happy under his rule, the dwarfs once again a thriving, magnificent race.

She sat down in one of the rare empty armchairs and closed her eyes, slowly sinking into deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: At long last, the second chapter. Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting and following-it is appreaciated. I hope you like this chapter two, even though I have been writing it on my breaks.**_

**Chapter Two**

The next morning, Freya was roughly shaken awake by Bifur who was not a person she would like to wake up to often. The axe and unintelligible speech was a bit too much for Freya but she gave a miniscule smile and got out of the armchair.

The dwarfs were rushing around, collecting their things and weapons. Some were conversing with each other, laughing quietly-like the blond and the one with a stubble. Really, she needed to learn their names. She only knew of Thorin and Bifur for two different reasons-one a stoic and strong man, the other had an axe lodged in his forehead. Both rather memorable.

Stretching her arms above her head, she watched the dwarfs hurrying about before rushing to eat some eggs and bacon. Freya ate with amazing speed, almost matching Bombur in the amount.

"What?" She mumbled around a small mouthful, her eyes wide and hair a mess. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Except for a large amount of eggs..." The blond smirked, his lip braids swinging slightly.

"...You smell funny."

The dwarfs all chuckled at her nearly unintelligible retort and a red rimmed glare she sent to Fili.

"You'd smell funny too if you travelled as long as we did."

"Look... Er..." Freya started, trying to find information in her mind but coming up blank. "...Alright, what are your names, my fellow dwarfs? Because I can't keep calling you Lip-Braids, Chocolate Eyes, Fluffy and so forth."

The dwarfs stared at her again and Freya shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She quickly stuffed a strip of bacon in her mouth and chewed slowly. They still stared at her.

"You mean to tell us that you did not listen to us when we introduced?" The chocolate eyed one said.

"Was I curled up in the armchair?"

"Yes." They answered in sync.

"Then the answer is no considering that I was asleep."

"Alright, lads." The one with a funny hat called, grinning slightly. "Let's introduce to the lovely lady."

"I am not a lady." But her protests fell on deaf ears-no pun intended-as the dwarfs somehow managed to line up in front of her. A feat Freya to this day still marvelled at.

"Dwalin." The mountain of a dwarf.

"Balin." Fluffy.

"Fili." Lip Braids

"And Kili." Chocolate Eyes.

"Dori." Mustache that seemed to be nasal hair.

"Ori." The cute one.

"Nori." Star look-alike.

"Bofur." Funny hat.

"Oin." The deaf one.

And so on until the last one, the leader of the company: Thorin Oakenshield who merely grunted, glaring slightly. Of course, Freya knew who he was because, after all, he was her king.

"Thank you." Freya grinned, her eyes crinkling in the corners, before continuing. "You might have travelled longer but surely you passed by a river or a creak. Also, it would've been smarter to travell nearby rivers where you could fill up water skins."

"Enough of small talk." Thorin ordered, his voice demanding obedience. "If you are going to acompany us to Erebor, you have to be skilled in some weapon. What is it: axe or sword?"

"Passable sword wielding, axe only for chopping trees. Anything else?"

"Since you are the unexpected member, you will not get a contract to sign. That also means you are not getting a share in the treasure of Erebor, you can be left behind at any given moment if you prove to be a distraction or do anything that can risk our quest. Understood?"

Freya rolled her eyes as she stood up from the table. The chair scraped against the floor of the cozy Hobbit Hole and tense silence descended upon them. Her eyes clashed with Thorin's for a few moments, which seemed to last far too long, before she nodded her head once in acceptance.

"Clean up. Soon we must be on our way, burglar or no burglar."

Just like that, everyone began or continued with what they were doing-but faster than before. Freya cleaned her plate before going to the bathroom-nearly fainting from the foul smell-and changing clothes.

Time from then went on quickly: in mere ten minutes, the company was set to leave Bag End and the comfort it offered.

Bags of food, cutlery and extra clothing were settled on the ponies or, in Gandalf's case, a horse. Freya and most of the dwarfs took one last look behind as they set course for Erebor, to The Lonely Mountain and the dangers that lay ahead.

An hour after the company started their journey, a bet fell-will Bilbo Baggins come after them or will he not.

Freya, going against her better judgement, put ten coins on Bilbo coming with them. Dwarfs-except for a rare few-placed their money on him not coming. Before noon, they heard someone yelling after them. It was the hobbit. Some dwarves call "Woah!" and stop their ponies. Bilbo catches up to them and hands Balin the contract.

"I signed it." He added, huge smile lighting up his face.

Balin takes the contract and inspects it with a pocket-glass before smiling at Bilbo.

"Everything seems to be in order." Balin said. "Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

The dwarfs cheer but Thorin doesn't look impressed.

"Give him a pony." He ordered, turning his own.

"No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I- I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once." Bilbo protested before yelping as Fili and Kili raised him on a pony, eliciting a small laugh from Freya.

"Dwalin, you owe me something." Freya yelled upon hearing Oin remind Nori of a lost bet, grinning at the dwarf.

"Do I, lassie? I do not remember."

"Now, now, Dwalin. You mustn't be like that." Reprimanded Balin, smiling.

A sack of money flew her way, as did many to the other members of the company.

"And what did you think?" She heard Bilbo ask the wizard, moments before Gandalf caught a sack effortlessly with a serene smile on his wrinkled face.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."

"I, however, did." Freya said to Bilbo, regretting the action when Bilbo's eyes seemed to dim a bit. "I am sorry, Master Baggins."

"But you placed a bet on me."

"Hmmm." Freya hummed and smiled. "Let's call it female intuition. You never doubt it."

Freya squirmed in her saddle, a frown marring her face. They had been travelling for hours-only stopping for a moment because of Bilbo. ('I forgot my handkerchief.', really.) It was not long enough, a mere second.

Meanwhile, in the lead of the group, Thoring was talking to Balin. A thunderous look upon his face.

"Women should not willingly look for danger." He grunted, agravated,

"There, there, Thorin." Balin patted Thorin's shoulder, smiling at the scowling dwarf.

"Balin... We should leave her in the nearest place we find."

"Why?"

"She's a woman!" Thorin said, trying to be quiet but, if the glare Freya was sending him was any indication, was not succesful. "And women are meant to be protected, to be safe. There's already a small number of dwarfish women... I do not wish to be responsible for the loss of another one."

"She is dressed as a man, her voice is a lot like a man's... You have nothing to worry about."

"Thorin," Freya stated, looking at him as she settled her pony to walk beside his. "I may be a woman but I do know how to defend myself. I don't do womanly stuff like cooking unless I am dying of hunger. I am well versed in healing, setting bones and such."

"There is another thing you're good at, lass." Bofur called, a teasing grin playing at his lips.

"And what is that, Mister Bofur?"

"Talking. A lot."

Bofur and most of the company laughed or chuckled, until Thorin commanded them to stop, at the indignant and outraged Freya's facial expression.

Time, forests, hills and plains-one more awe-inspiring than the other. The dwarfs were merry people, singing and joking along the way. The only ones not joining in the fun were Thorin, Gloin and Dwalin.

The night fell and the company has decided to camp for the night near the edge of a cliff. As Gloin sleeps, tiny flying insects get sucked into his mouth every time he inhales, and they are expelled when he exhales. Bilbo watched in disgust, then finally got up and walked around. Most of the dwarfs are asleep; Gandalf, Fili, Kili and Freya are awake. Bilbo walks over to his pony-Myrtle-and gives her an apple, after checking to see that no one is looking.

Freya stares at the fire in front of her, pipe in hand. The flames flicker, creating shadows on the faces of dwarfs and on the rocks around them. Freya's head snaps up at the sound of a scream. Worried, she reaches for the hilt of her sword.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked, running over to Fili and Kili, fear on his face.

"Orcs." Kili and Freya answered at the same time, smiling at each other for a moment before becoming serious once again.

"Orcs?" Questioned Bilbo in a hushed voice.

"Throat-cutters." Supplied Fili. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." He added, scaring the poor, little hobbit even more.

"They stink of rotten flesh, look like corpses and eat their victims meat." Freya said, smiling grimly.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." Kili, the picture of solemnity, added.

Freya shook her head and hid a smile as the two princes snickered. But then Thorin's deep, rich baritone lashed out like a whip and her smile fell.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin asked, not waiting for an answer but adding to his question. "You think that a night raid by orcs is funny?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili answered, looking down at the ground, his voice sad.

Freya moved closer to him, offering him a small smile before sending a glare at Thorin's broad back.

"It's alright, Kili." She whispered at the same time Balin told them to ignore Thorin.

"Thorin has more cause than the most to hate orcs." Balin started. "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria but our enemy came there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs led by the most vile of their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King.

Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us." Balin paused to take a deep breath and his voice changed in the tone. Pride was almost tangible in it. "That's when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent... wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield."

Freya could imagine the scene: Thorin, standing proud and fierce, blood and mud covering him from head to toe, charging at the taller Orc, sword his only weapon and mere wood his shield. Her eyes couldn't move away from him, standing and staring over the cliff.

"...There is one who I could follow." She heard Balin say, still staring at Thorin an awe. "There is one I could call King."

As Thorin turned to face the company, his eyes met Freya's. She could see the pain-still fresh-and fierce determination in his eyes. They took her breath away and she knew that she would lay her life if need be for Thorin. She'd give anything to see him in his rightful place-the throne of Erebor.

Thorin walked between the dwarfs to the fire and settled down. He watched his company get back on their bedrolls, some talking, some quiet. Freya sat down next to him, arms wrapped around her waist.

"You've been through so much." Freya whispered, staring in the fire once more.

"Go to sleep." Thorin ordered not even looking at her. "We have a long way ahead of us."

"I know but I cannot."

"Why?"

"Because I am..." Freya took a deep, shuddering breath and closed her eyes. "Because I am afraid."

Silence fell after that and Freya let her head rest against her knees, her eyes closed. One hand played with the braid in her beard, twisting it and turning. It calmed her down, however slightly. With her eyes close and warmth of the flickering face near her, Freya slowly fell asleep.

"Everyone is afraid once in a while." Thorin whispered placing his coat around Freya's shoulders. "Even myself."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: What is this? Chapter three? Why, yes it is :D**_

_**I might even write and post the fourth one today too. **_

**I would like to say thank you to: Belliwing, BloodBlackAlchemist, Doodler100, Doreah, just4me, photogirl894, VampWolf92 and Inertia18 for following and favoriting**

**Chapter three**

Rain poured down on the company, making them shiver despite their cloaks. Freya glanced at Bilbo, almost laughing at his drowned rat look. Her hair was wet, clinging to her neck and face, as was her beard. She was miserable. They were all miserable.

"Here, Mister Gandalf," Called Dori. "Can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"What?"

"Other wizards."

"There are five of us." Gandalf said, not nearly as wet as the rest. "The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then, there are two blue wizards. You know, I quite forgot their names."

"Old age, Gandalf." Freya said, grinning as Gandalf glared at her.

"And who is the fifth?"

"That would be Radagast, the Brown." The wizard answered, looking over at the hobbit.

"Is he a great wizard or is he...more like you?"

Freya snickered at the affronted look Gandalf sent to Bilbo.

"I think he is a great wizard." Gandalf retorted and Freya slowed her pony, not interested anymore.

Later that day, the company arrived at an old, abandoned farmhouse that was in ruins, it's walls black.

Freya hops down her pony, half listening to Thorin giving out orders and ignoring Gandalf's warning about the place. She looks up as Bilbo yelled.

"Where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only person around that has any sense!"

"Who is that?"

"Me, obviously." Freya said, smiling.

Gandalf just sent her a look while Bilbo raised an eyebrow, clearly disagreeing with her and wondering about her mental health.

"Myself, Mister Baggins. I've had enough of the dwarfs for one day."

Freya shakes her head, amused with Gandalf throwing a tantrume-in his own, not-so-subtle way. She sits down near Thorin and lights up her pipe. Smoke rose in the humid air and she watched as it swirled towards the sky.

"Thank you." She said, snapping Thorin out of his thoughts.

"For what?" He asked, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. His lips twitched at the sight of her frizzy hair and curly, messy beard.

"For the coat. You didn't have to."

"I know." Then he turned to face her, his brilliant blue eyes staring straight into her green ones. "Why did you join us?"

"Because Erebore is home. My father was one of the miners there, working and creating things out of many different materials and I feel like Erebor is where I am supposed to be."

"How old are you?"

"It is impolite to ask a lady what her age is."

"If I am not mistaken," Thorin said with a smirk. "You keep reminding us that you are not one."

"I knew there will come the time when I'd regret saying that." Freya groaned, throwing her head back and closing her eyes. "I am hundred and fifty."

"You were born in the exile."

"Yes. My mother was a simple woman, from the race of Men, and she gave birth to me in Rohan."

"Why not stay there?"

"I do not belong there. Men are not my people."

Thorin nodded once and silence settled between them. It was comfortable, sitting there in each others company, watching the other dwarfs do the chores, relax and joke around. A smile grew on Freya's face as she leaned back to lay down on the ground, her shoulder brushing against Thorin's.

Thorin watched her with a half-smile. He took notice of the dark mess that was her beard, so different from the paleness of her skin and one thin, pink scar stretching from the corner of her left eye to the hairline. He also noticed how, despite wearing male clothes and having most of the dwarf traits, Freya looked feminine. She was smaller, her legs not as short and stout as a full-blooded dwarf's, her shoulders wide but not as much.

He allowed a smile to appear on his lips when he heard Freya snore. It sounded as if she had a cold. Thorin averted his eyes from Freya and looked up at the dark sky. Stars twinkled above them, the moon shining down.

Bowls of soup were passed around and Thorin recieved two from a grinning Balin. He rolled his eyes at his old friend and a knowing look in his wise eyes.

"Eat up, lad." Balin said, still grinning. "It will give you the strenght to protect your lady."

"She is not a lady." Thorin grumbled.

"Ah, so you don't deny that she is yours?"

"I didn't say that."

"Nor did you say the opposite." Bofur called from across the fire.

As Thorin opened his mouth to make an angry retort, Fili and Kili appear running from the place where they watched the ponies. Thorin stood up, an angry scowl on his face.

"I thought I told you to stand guard over the ponies."

"We did." Fili said, gasping for breath.

"But trolls grabbed some of them." Added Kili, glancing nervously at his uncle.

"So we let Bilbo try and free them while we came here to inform you and..."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Yelled Freya, scrambling to her feet. With her eyes rimmed red, swollen from sleep and red with fury, she looked deranged. "_You_ let a hobbit who has not seen nothing of the world free ponies from trolls? Are you mad?"

"Not the time, Freya." Thorin said, his large hand on her shoulder, restraining her from hitting his nephews. They might be idiots but he did not wish them any injuries inflicted by an angry woman. "Let's go save our burglar."

Armed, the dwarfs followed Fili and Kili to the place where the trolls made camp. Fire burned and one ugly troll held Bilbo over the flames. Freya sent a glare to Fili and Kili who smiled sheepishly at her, moments before Kili rushed out of their hiding place and slashing the troll holding Bilbo, making him fall down.

"Drop him!" Kili bravely, or foolishly in Freya's opinion, commanded the troll.

"You what?"

"I said," Kili growled, trying to appear more menacing than he was. "Drop him."

The troll threw Bilbo at Kili, making them both fall down on the ground. The rest of the company charges from the bushes, yelling and brandishing their weapons-from swords and axes to war hammers. They fight the trolls, slashing and hammering at their legs, weaving around and miraculously never harming each other.

Freya stabbed one troll in it's big toe, making it howl in pain before running between it's legs-almost puking at the sight underneath the loincloth-cutting it's heel and getting blood spray her face. She was breathing heavily, fear and excitement making her heart beat wildly in her chest. Freya passed Thorin and grinned at him as she did so but the grin was replaced with horror at the sight in front of her.


End file.
